


In the dead of night

by sayuizuru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, also, hoshino-san have mercy on our protag-, i miss him, staring at someone as they sleep is definitely not creepy hAHAHA, wanted to write something soft for our bby q w q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayuizuru/pseuds/sayuizuru
Summary: Waking from a nightmare wasn't exactly ideal - especially since your partner is a mere touch away from you. Although they did not stir, Allen was both grateful and a tiny bit disappointed.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	In the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANT OUR SON TO BE HAPPY- LET HIM BE H A P P Y

Waking from a nightmare wasn’t exactly an ideal one should strive for- especially since the moment he awoke, Allen’s mind was immediately swarmed with guilt at the thought that he had awoken his partner. Hesitantly taking a glance towards his side as he tried to regulate his breathing, the frosty-haired boy was instantly filled with relief at the sleeping visage of his beloved. They showed no signs of stirring and for that he was thankful.

He _would_ be lying if he said he wasn’t a _tiny_ bit disappointed though.

In the stories read to him as a child by the various women in his Master’s life to the portrayal of relationships in the few movies he had watched on his missions, Allen, too, dreamed of the day when his partner would console him from his darkest fears; the warmth of their body and the lull of their voice soothing his aching soul and bringing him back into a peaceful dream.

Of course, he couldn’t blame them for not waking at his abrupt departure of rest- no matter how close they were to him. The two of them had been far too tired with the multitude of missions thrown their way as of late as well as the increased training regimen given by their respective masters. Or rather, Allen followed suit with another general’s regimen while his beloved had their own to deal with.

It would make sense that his partner was out like a light.

This was the first day in many months that they had been able to spend with each other; quiet murmurs about how their day went about and short snippets of the mischief that occurred around them when the other was absent. He couldn’t remember when they had fallen asleep or if he had fallen before them, their conversation seeming to stretch into his dreams – making his memory fuzzy and inaccurate.

Regardless of their state, Allen was simply happy to have his partner close after such horrible visions filled his head.

He laid back down on the soft mattress, a gaze of endearment and a gentle smile on his face as he watched their peaceful features. He wondered what they were dreaming about – could it be the far future that they had always talked about with him? A peaceful life away from the gore and chaos they were forced to see as they gave their life to the war?

Or was their dream more of a memory? Recalling certain events in their head and twisting it slightly in favour of how they would have wanted the event to go?

Whatever the dream was, he hoped that it was a good one.

Murmuring softly, Allen inched himself closer to the sleeping (h/c), hands roughened from years of hard labour reaching forward to brush their bangs back. He smiled at the warmth of their skin, trailing his hands downwards to trace the outlines of their face before he settled on gently caressing their cheek, fingers brushing against the edges of their lips ever so often.

He wondered how he ever got lucky to be with them in the first place.

He didn’t think he was one worthy of love – especially from one as incredible as ________. It felt like he was being selfish, keeping all their love to himself. They were too generous, too kind, too _endearing_ with him that it all simply felt like a dream.

And for a while, he convinced himself that it was.

A dream.

A simple prank or something.

Perhaps a revenge plan?

But it was none of that. And his partner had reassured him time and time again, their words getting through his thick skull and making his brain rattle in its place. It felt like the world had turned on its side, rocking him with the movement and jerking him around until he was brought back by the warmth of his lover’s touch.

They smiled at him, hand on his cheek keeping him grounded as he stared, dumbfounded by the realization that they…

Loved him.

That they would give their life for him if given the chance (but of course, Allen would never let that happen. He would give his life before they could give theirs if only his would protect them.).

And he cried.

He cried so much that day that his eyes were swollen red for at least the couple days following. He cried so much that their shirt was basically see through from where he had pressed his face into the crook of their neck, tears streaming down his eyes in an overwhelming mixture of emotion. He cried until he couldn’t cry anymore and then he cried some more, until finally he was calm enough to pull away as a sniffling mess.

And even through all that, his partner had stayed with him – soothing him with kind reassurances and a tender hand running through his hair for however long it had been since he had started crying until he finally stopped.

They loved him.

_They loved him_.

And he felt like a complete dork for raining on their confession.

So much has happened since then and so much more will happen but his partner has stayed steadfast at his side, supporting him whole-heartedly and whacking him in the right direction when he needed it. They were strict but kind in their affection for him, always patient and always knowing what to do whenever he didn’t feel like himself.

He felt like the luckiest man alive.

And now, staying here with them, the night sky reflecting what little bit of light the inside world had to offer into his room, Allen felt the same as he had always felt. _He was the luckiest man alive_.

“Thank you for staying with me,” he mumbled as he pulled the sleeping body closer to himself, their warmth filling up the cold crevices of his heart. Lightly, he pressed his lips to the crown of their head, breathing in the scent of their shampoo as he held them close to him. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt them shift in their sleep, holding his breath as a thousand thoughts started to filter into his brain about how he had awoken them.

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gently when they only burrowed further into his chest, hands grasping at his clothes in fistful. They murmured something inaudible to his ears and he felt his heart jump to his throat.

How cute did they have to be?

Ah- they’re going to drive him insane one day.

Perhaps… that wasn’t such a bad thing…


End file.
